What Do You Want From Me?
by Squintz
Summary: Clove must battle her feelings for Glimmer, when she is so horribly friend-zoned by the beautiful girl. During the Games, she must keep them alive to keep Glimmer from getting killed from the biggest threat in the Arena: The Girl On Fire and Cato. Rated T for the Hunger Games. Contains Climmer. Do not read if you don't want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Have been dying... To write this story... Please read and Review! I seriously can't wait to write more! Enjoy :) ~Squintz**

Chapter One

I pull my shirt over my head, opening the metallic dresser that sits in the corner of my room. I pluck the baggy, white shirt from the pajama drawer, and slip it on. I open up the bottom drawer, and exchange my jeans for a pair of short, black pajama shorts. I stroll to the door, walking out into the living room, where Cato sits with Brutus and watches recaps of the Hunger Games. They cheer when Tributes are killed, and boo when the Careers do something wrong. I roll my eyes, shaking my head and laughing. I won't make any mistakes in the Arena. But Cato will make plenty...

I enter the kitchen, opening the large refrigerator and picking out an apple. I pull a pocketknife from the center of my bra, and begin slicing the apple. I slit off a thin piece of the apple, eating it off the blade. I walk back to my room, eating as I go. I pass Brutus and Cato again, watching them ignore me once more. I just chuckle to myself, enjoying my apple. I close my door behind me, sitting down on my bed and then opening the drawer under my nightstand. I yank out my notebook and a pencil, and then open up my notebook. I put the eraser in my mouth, chewing it lightly as I think. My face twists as I look over the other entries in my notebook. I'd been recording what the Capitol was like... I knew my brother would want to see it when I get home. So, I take another slice of my apple and chew down as I begin to write.

_Day 3_

_It's my second to last day in the Capitol today... And things have been going well. As you know, I met a girl. Her name is still Glimmer. As much as I love to pretend I hate her... I can't. You know how I am, Sage. I can't take being away from her, though... And the Girl On Fire... Oh, how I actually do love to hate her. How could she have gotten a ten?! I still can't believe that... At least tomorrow's Interview Night. A Twelve girl like her will crack under pressure, I'm sure. Though, I think I will do well. What do you think, Sage? I'm not really sure how Cato will do... Or Marvel, the boy from One... I always wonder about him. How can he be a Career? He's just so... Goofy. And obnoxious. Being a Career is all about being serious... And smart. As well as prepared... Anyway, where have I strayed off to, now? Back to the girl. I wonder if she feels the same about me. Because she has taken quite the liking to Cato. I've even heard them sleeping together a few times... I just question it a lot. What is the point of falling in love in the Hunger Games? There isn't a chance you will find love that can stay... Even __though, this girl... I want her so much, it hurts... I get so protective over her, it's crazy. For instance, the District Three boy was flirting with her the other day, and before she could respond, I was calling him out... I just couldn't see that sort of thing... It really bothered me... Has that ever happened to you, big brother? I know the girls quite like you... Lucky... Well, I'm exhausted. I have to sleep so I will be rested for training tomorrow. I can't wait to see you again... _

"Yeah, if only I could send you letters." I say to myself, closing the notebook and stowing it in the drawer.

I finish my apple, tucking my knife back where it belongs. I turn out the lamp on the nightstand, and then settle in bed. I pull the sheets over my chest, careful to keep my arms out from under the covers. I roll onto my side, putting one arm under my pillow and the other in front of my face. I suck in a deep breath, glancing out to the bright lights of the Capitol. The window that they so conveniently placed right in front of my bed provides me with a full view of the Capitol. I spend every night looking out it until I fall asleep. There's just so much to look at here. I smile to myself, and then close my eyes and drift into a deep sleep.

It seems like only a few minutes when I'm awoken by someone walking through the dark of my room. I sit upright in bed, pulling another knife from my shorts and pointing it at the figure.

"I'll murder you, whoever you are. I don't care if I get in trouble, I don't like people creeping around my room while I sleep!" I threaten in a whisper, quickly turning on my lamp.

My eyes instantly register the slightly curly, cascading blonde hair. I blink hard, rubbing my eyes.

"Glimmer? What are you doing here? It's like..." I glance to the clock, "Midnight." I say.

"I-I know... I just... Really need a friend right now." She says.

_'Shit... Friend-zoned...' _I think.

"Well, I'm here for you." I reply, still blinking hard in disbelief.

More at the fact I've been friend-zoned.

"So what do you need?" I ask.

"I don't think Cato really loves me... I mean, he says he does and... I just don't know what to do. Especially with the Games coming up..." Glimmer says, wiping at her eyes.

_'Oh, honey... If only you knew...'_

Glimmer sits down beside me, and I lean against the headboard of the bed. She just shakes her head.

"I'm so stupid..."

"Do you want a hug?" I ask randomly.

Glimmer looks up at me, then nods slowly with tears coming from her eyes. So, I have no choice but to pick up my friend-zoned self, and hug her. She falls onto her back, and my arms are still around her. We just lie there for a while, and I play with some of her hair, and she cries herself to sleep. And I can't help but feel like she'll be better once she wakes up. I turn her to lie correctly, and tuck her under the covers. Then, I get in next to her, and fall asleep. Maybe things could work out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wake up to the scent of cherries floating past my nose, and open my eyes slowly. Glimmer's hair is splayed out around the pillows, particularly underneath my nose. I smile to myself, scooting closer to her and gently wrapping an arm around her waist. She murmurs to herself while she sleeps, and rolls over to face me. I examine her thin, short eyelashes that have some damp mascara still coated upon them. As well as cute tear streaked cheeks, that have some remains of blush scattered across them. Her chin is rounded and gently curved up to her jaws, which are thin and angled in certain spaces. I just take in all the beauty that surrounds her, and close my eyes a bit.

When I reopen them, Glimmer is staring at me with big, green eyes. I smile a little, watching her eyelids flutter as she blinks.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty..." I blurt out quietly.

"Good morning..." Glimmer says sleepily.

We both fall silent, and then Glimmer becomes more aware of what's happening. She glances to my arm around her waist, and asks me quietly.

"Did we-" She begins.

"No." I reply equally as quiet with a bit of a chuckle.

"Then... What happened?" She asks.

"You cried yourself to sleep... Over Cato." I reply.

"Ugh... I'm so stupid..." Glimmer frowns.

"No you aren't." I say, "You're smart, you're funny, and you're beautiful."

"No I'm not... Cato doesn't want me..."

"Cato doesn't mean shit." I announce, "He's a jerk, he's a player, and he's heartless. He just wants you for sex and sponsors!"

"W-What?" Glimmer whimpers.

I instantly regret what I've said.

"Glimmer... Look... I-I'm sorry..." I say.

"Why would you even say something like that?!" Glimmer asks, sitting up in bed.

"Because... It's true..." I nod.

"I know but why would you-"

She has no time to finish her sentence, because I crash my lips against her's. For a second, she resists for only a few seconds, before wrapping her arms around my neck and fading into the kiss. She leans against me, and I slowly lay back onto the bed with Glimmer on top of me, and then we remorsefully pull away for air. The beautiful blonde takes in a deep breath, and allows me to wrap my arms around her waist while she lies on top of me. We just gaze at eachother, face to face for a while.

Then, Enobaria bursts through the door. Glimmer glances up, and I tilt my head to look. She stands against the doorway, her eyes wide.

"I uh... Came to tell you that breakfast was ready, but apparently you two have already had enough in your mouths..." She says, closing the door and walking off.

Glimmer just looks down at me again, "So now what?"

"I guess we just go from here." I say, kissing her nose and then smiling at her.

"But what about the Games?" She asks.

"Crap! Interview Night!" Glimmer shrieks, jerking up.

She scrambles from the bed, and I lunge after her, catching her by the hips and pulling her against me. She smiles shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink. I plant a long, gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tonight." I say.

"I'll see you tonight..." She replies.

That's when it hits me how hard it is to say goodbye, after something so amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A little update before I begin working on my current SYOT! Please Review and tell me your thoughts! :) I love making you guys happy, enjoi. ~Squintz**

Chapter Three

"Wow, you actually nailed this one." I smile, twirling in front of the mirror in the Prep Room.

"You really think so?" My stylist asks, smiling back at me.

"Yeah." I nod.

I run my eyes over the cherry blossom pink dress, smiling brightly. It hugs my body, and puffs out a bit on the skirt. It makes my legs look very long, with the assistance of the silver stilettos that I'm wearing. And my hair is done up in ringlets with a bun on top. I don't quite like it, but at least my outfit and make up is perfect. I look so much better than I did on Chariot Night. I twirl one last time, knowing I'll probably be the best looking one tonight... Besides Glimmer...

A bell rings in the room, and my stylist grabs my arm and leads me out into the line. Glimmer, of course, is the first one on stage. Caesar shakes her hand, and she waves and smiles to the crowd. I grin to myself, and then see Marvel looking at me with a strange expression. I blink hard, then lift a brow at him. I cross my arms defensively, tilting my head. It's an awkward moment for a long time, and he just shrugs and turns around. I'm sure he has a thing for her, too.

I revert my eyes back to the largest television screen on the wall across from me.

"So, Glimmer, are you prepared?" Caesar asks.

"Oh, yes Caesar, I'm very prepared." Glimmer replies confidently.

"And, Glimmer... I hear buzz in the Capitol that you and Cato are becoming quite the couple... Right?" Caesar grins.

The hair on the back of my neck stands up, and I feel a scowl cross my face. I begin digging my nails into the skin on my arms, and I notice blood starting to emerge from the new cuts in my skin. Glimmer is silent, though. And Caesar awaits his answer eagerly, the crowd on their toes.

"Exactly correct." Glimmer finally says.

My eyes shoot open, and I can't even believe my ears. I feel rage beginning to fill my body, and I don't even listen to the rest of the interview. Time passes, and it's my turn all of a sudden. I walk on stage, faking a smile and waving solemnly. Then, I sit and slowly shake Caesar's hand.

"Welcome, Clove." He says, "It's an honor to have you."

"It's an honor to be here." I reply quietly.

"Well, Clove... I've heard wonderful things about your knife throwing. Are you really as good as they say?" He asks me.

Now, normally, I'd be flaunting uncontrollably. But right now, I'm so upset, I don't even care.

"Yup... Totally..." I just shrug.

"Oh, well... Okay..." I can tell he's disappointed with my response, "So, uh... How do you like our training facilities, here in the Capitol?" He asks.

"They're... Fantastic." I sigh.

"That's good." Caesar pretends to smile, "And one final question..."

"Hm?"

"Are you and Marvel a couple?" Caesar grins for real this time.

I know this is my chance to get back at her... And possibly my chance to humiliate the District One boy.

"Definitely. You know it." I smile.

"Amazing! Well, Clove. It was a pleasure having you!" Caesar exclaims.

We both stand, and he raises my arm into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, District Two's Clove!" He yells.

The crowd goes insane, but I walk off stage casually.

"You're welcome." I wink at Marvel as I walk, and Glimmer comes running at me head on.

She slams into me, sending me right through a swinging door that leads to the bathroom. Tears run down her face, and she pins me up against the wall. She rests her hands around my throat, and just glares at me. Her face is twisted in rage.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yells.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing?!" I roar back at her, grabbing her wrists and forcing them down.

"I was playing it off! Nobody can know I'm..." She trails off, picking at her nails and looking at the floor.

"Nobody can know you're what?" I ask her, gently tilting her chin up so she's eye to eye with me.

"Nobody can know that I'm gay..." Glimmer whispers.

"I don't know why it matters." I say, "You don't hate them for falling in love with somebody... So why should they hate you?" I whisper back to her, brushing some strands of hair from her face.

"B-Because... The Capitol is a cruel place... And... And everybody here is used to what's _natural_." Glimmer points out quietly.

I use my thumbs to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. She looks down with her watering green eyes.

"Glimmer... Love is a natural thing. You love who you love. Nobody can take that right away from you." I say.

"But the Games will take me... Or you away..." She murmurs.

"No. I will make sure nothing happens to you or me. I will get both of us out of there, no matter what... Will you trust me?" I ask her, "Even through all the crazy decisions we will have to make?" I add.

"I... I will trust you..." Glimmer whispers.

"Alright... Pinky promise." I say, holding out my pinky.

We link pinkies.

"Stamp it." Glimmer adds.

We press our thumbs together, then Glimmer smiles at me. I give her a long hug, and kiss her forehead.

"Just remember no matter what happens, I am always there... And no matter what happens, you're always _mine_." I say to her, giving her a tap on the nose.

She giggles, her cheeks turning a rosy color. She throws her arms around me again, and I feel her hot breath on my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her close. After all, any time could be the last time I hold my beautiful Glimmer in my arms.

"Want to go upstairs to my room?" She asks.

I raise an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"Not like that!" She laughs, poking me in the forehead, "I just really need somebody there for me to fall asleep..."

"Oh, well that's good too." I wink at her, taking her hand and sneaking from the bathroom into the elevator.

We stand against the metal walls, with Glimmer's head rested on my shoulder. When the elevator stops, we walk straight to her room. Go figure. Her blankets on the bed are bright pink, and the bed is covered in fluffy pillows. I run across the room, and dive onto the bed. Glimmer laughs at me.

"You're such a child, aren't you?" Glimmer asks.

"I'll never grow up. What can I say?" I laugh.

"Well..." Glimmer grins.

"You're not too old for cuddles, are you?" I fake a pout, opening my arms and doing grabby hands in the air until Glimmer runs and pounces on me.

She plants a long, tender kiss on my lips, and sends me crashing back into the pillows. I tug a bit on her shirt, and she pulls away teasingly.

"Now, now. I need sleep." She reminds me, getting up and walking to her closet.

She pulls out some white pajama shorts, which are actually really short. And a green tank top. She waves her finger at me.

"No peeking." She warns.

"Yeah, yeah." I laugh, covering my eyes.

She changes, and I peek anyway. She never catches me, though. Which brings a smile to my face. Then, she comes running back and pushes me down onto the bed. I laugh and brush her hair away.

"What are we getting into?" I ask.

"I don't know. But as long as I'm with you, I'm fine with venturing into the unknown." Glimmer smiles, kissing me again.

Glimmer holds herself above me, but that doesn't stop my adventurous hands. They wander up to her waist, and slowly slide along to her shorts. I brush my tongue along her bottom lip, attempting to pull down the hem of her shorts, but she snatches my hand and smirks at me.

"Time for bed." She teases.

She pulls the covers back, wrapping herself in them, and then looking up at me. I turn off the light, and feel her hand on mine. I hear her voice, quiet in the dark.

"Goodnight, Clove... I think I love you..." She whispers.

I smile to myself.

"Goodnight, Glimmer... I think I love you, too..." I reply quietly.


End file.
